


Poznaj moich rodziców

by GinGinny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinGinny/pseuds/GinGinny
Summary: James i Lily poznają dziewczynę swojego jedynego syna, Harry'ego, Ginny.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 2





	Poznaj moich rodziców

Para rąk wychyliła się niespodziewanie zza drzwi prowadzących do kuchni i oplatając przedramiona kobiety, wciągnęła ją szybko do środka. Lily nie miała nawet możliwości, żeby zaprotestować; wydając z siebie cichy jęk przewróciła jedynie oczami, a kiedy znalazła się już w drugim pomieszczeniu, twarzą w twarz ze swoim mężem, posłała mu długie, zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.

\- Na brodę Merlina, co w Ciebie wstąpiło, James?

\- To się w końcu stało! Nie uwierzysz, ale to się w końcu dzieje!

Kobieta uniosła pytająco brew i popatrzyła na niego jak na wariata.

\- Mam rozumieć, że po raz kolejny Ty i Syriusz wpadliście na jakiś szalony pomysł, który zaczął jakimś cudem przynosić wam profity? Cokolwiek to jest, boję się tego słuchać. Obaj jesteście szaleni.

James pokręcił przecząco głową, unosząc jednocześnie w górę obie ręce i machając nimi szaleńczo przed nosem żony.

\- Nasz Harry przyprowadził kogoś do domu.

Lily posłała mu kolejne pełne zdziwienia spojrzenie, zupełnie jakby jej mąż przyleciał nagle z kosmosu.

\- Ma przerwę świąteczną. Często są u niego przyjaciele.

\- To dziewczyna, Lily. Długie, płomiennorude włosy, duże, brązowe oczy i szeroki, uroczy uśmiech... Czy to nie fantastyczne? - James był już żywo podekscytowany, wyrzucając z siebie szybko każde kolejne słowo. Jego mały chłopiec zaczyna dorastać; jego jedyny syn wchodzi właśnie w ten okres, kiedy po jego głowie zaczynały plątać się dziewczęta. I to nie byle jakie. Nie wiedział, jak dokładnie to opisać, ale był co najmniej szczęśliwy i dumny.

\- Co w tym fantastycznego, James? - ton Lily był sceptyczny, ale z tyłu jej głowy zaczęła rodzić się ta jedna jedyna myśl, której od zawsze bała się do siebie dopuścić. Przecież Harry był jeszcze zbyt młody, żeby myśleć o dziewczynach.

\- Bo to na pewno randka!

Słowa Jamesa dotarły do niej z chwilowym opóźnieniem, lecz kiedy w końcu zrozumiała, co powiedział jej mąż, myśl, którą tak bała się zaakceptować, w końcu rozbłysła w jej głowie, jej oczy rozszerzyły się a usta otworzyły ze zdziwieniem.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nimi?

\- Nie zdążyłem. Przyszli jakąś godzinę temu, przywitali się i poszli prosto do jego pokoju. Ta dziewczyna wydaje się być całkiem miła. I wygląda zupełnie jak Ty w szkole.

Lily w sekundę wyminęła go i prawie podbiegła do kuchennego blatu. Wyciągając z szafki nad swoją głową dwie filiżanki i stawiając je przed sobą, zwróciła głowę ku mężowi.

\- Na co czekasz? Ty rób herbatę, ja przygotuję coś do jedzenia. Nie możemy tam przecież wejść z pustymi rękami.

Dziesięć minut później stali już obydwoje przed zamkniętymi drzwiami do pokoju Harry'ego, James trzymając w dłoniach tacę z kanapkami i dwoma filiżankami gorącej herbaty, a Lily z pudełkiem jedynych ciastek, które udało jej się znaleźć. Ich misja powinna być teraz mniej niezręczna i mieli nadzieję, że zakończy się powodzeniem, bez zbędnych ofiar.

\- Powinniśmy zapukać? - mężczyzna wyszeptał najciszej jak mógł, posyłając żonie pytające spojrzenie. Lily przyłożyła ucho do drzwi, starając się usłyszeć cokolwiek z tego, co działo się po drugiej ich stronie.

\- Ma 16 lat, na litość boską, oczywiście, że nie!

\- Co, jeśli będzie na nas zły?

\- James! Jesteśmy jego rodzicami!

\- Chce spędzić czas ze swoją dziewczyną.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, czy rzeczywiście nią jest.

\- To racja, ale...

\- James.

Stanowczy ton Lily ostatecznie uciszył Jamesa, który spuścił teraz potulnie głowę, czekając aż jego ukochana żona wykona kolejny krok. I rzeczywiście, tak jak przeczuwał, kobieta położyła dłoń na klamce i zdecydowanym ruchem przekręciła ją, patrząc jak drzwi odskakują z lekkim skrzypnięciem. Sekundę później obydwoje stanęli w progu, on z niezręcznie wymuszonym, ale wciąż szerokim uśmiechem, a ona z groźnym spojrzeniem, ściskając w rękach pudełko z ciastkami.

Harry siedział przy swoim biurku, trzymając w dłoniach jedną z książek o Quidditchu, która kupili mu wspólnie podczas wyprawy na Pokątną jakiś czas temu. Po drugiej stronie pokoju, na jego łóżku, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami siedziała rudowłosa dziewczyna, z przejęciem przeglądająca ich rodzinny album ze zdjęciami. Uwadze Jamesa nie uszła strona, na której aktualnie się zatrzymała. Szkolne lata w drużynie Quidditcha rzeczywiście były dla niego ekscytujące, więc nie dziwił się, że właśnie ten etap przyciągnął jej uwagę najbardziej.

\- Mamo? Tato? Co wy tu robicie?

Rudowłosa podniosła wzrok znad zdjęć, a kiedy jej spojrzenie padło na ojca Harry'ego, zamknęła szybko album i zsunęła go z kolan, wciskając go pod leżącą obok poduszkę. Rumieniec wypełznął na jej twarz, kiedy podnosiła się z łóżka, a kiedy Harry dołączył do niej, stanęła krok za nim, wdzięczna, że może choć odrobinę schować się za jego plecami.

\- Twój ojciec powiedział mi, że masz gościa, pomyślałam więc, że nie powinniście siedzieć głodni - Lily odezwała się pierwsza, wchodząc do pokoju syna. 

\- Harry, może nas sobie przedstawisz? - dodał James, starając się ukryć swoje rozbawienie, kiedy patrzył na dziewczynę stojącą za jego synem. Nastolatek zaczerpnął powietrza i odwrócił się lekko w stronę rudowłosej.

\- Mamo, tato, to jest Ginny Weasley, moja...

\- Twoja dziewczyna, jak mniemam - mężczyzna bawił się wyśmienicie, patrząc jak twarz Ginny czerwienieje jeszcze bardziej, a Harry niemalże dusi się ze wstydu. Chrzaknięcie Lily przerwało jego rozbawienie i od tamtej pory starał się nie pokazywać po sobie, jak bardzo cieszy go ta sytuacja. Wciąż trzymając w dłoniach tacę, spojrzał na filiżanki, które trzęsły się teraz z powodu jego tłumionego w sobie śmiechu.

\- Weasley? - powtórzyła Lily, przyglądając się dziewczynie. - Jesteś...?

\- Siostrą Rona, tak - Ginny w końcu odważyła się wyjść zza pleców Harry'ego i stanęła już obok niego, wyciągając dłoń w stronę kobiety. - Bardzo miło mi w końcu panią poznać, pani Potter. Harry bardzo dużo o pani opowiadał.

\- Zupełnie Cię nie poznałam. Byłaś taka mała, kiedy widziałam Cię ostatnim razem - Lily uścisnęła jej rękę, przełamując się w końcu i posyłając jej ciepły uśmiech. - Wszyscy rośniecie tak szybko, ale dalej jesteście tacy uroczy.

\- Zaprosiłem Ginny, bo chciałem zastanowić się z nią nad kilkoma taktykami do naszego meczu, który ma odbyć się zaraz po przerwie świątecznej - Harry odezwał się, unosząc w górę trzymaną w dłoniach książkę. - Omówimy to i...

\- Ależ nie musicie się z niczym spieszyć - James przerwał synowi, wyraźnie zainteresowany tematem, jaki poruszył. - Może wam w czymś doradzę? Wiesz przecież, że w szkolnych czasach sam trochę grałem.

\- Trochę? Był pan niesamowity.

Ginny nie wiedziała, kiedy słowa, które krążyły w jej głowie, zostały wypowiedziane na głos. Siłą powstrzymując się przed zakryciem swoich ust dłonią, dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko oczy i posłała mężczyźnie pełne paniki spojrzenie, cofając się o krok. Po drugiej stronie pokoju, taca z jedzeniem i napojami uniosła się lekko w górę, kiedy mężczyzna wyprostował się z dumą, a na jego twarzy pojawił się jeszcze szerszy uśmiech.

\- To miło, że tak myślisz, droga Ginny. Nieskromnie przyznam, że masz rację. Na jakiej pozycji grasz? Niech zgadnę, obrońca?

Harry przewrócił oczami, doskonale wiedząc, jak potoczy się dalsza część tej rozmowy, a Lily odwróciła głowę w stronę męża, sycząc wściekle.

\- Ścigający, proszę pana - odpowiedziała rudowłosa, uśmiechając się w odpowiedzi. Twarz Jamesa rozjaśniła się jeszcze bardziej.

\- To zupełnie jak ja! - Odpowiedział z dumą. - Widziałaś na pewno zdjęcie z meczu o puchar szkoły, prawda? Znam kilka niezłych sztuczek na to, jak szybko oszukać ścigających z drużyny przeciwnej - dodał, wskazując głową na album leżący pod poduszką na łóżku syna, po czym mrugnął do dziewczyny.

\- Tato...

\- James.

\- Chętnie nauczę się czegoś nowego, panie Potter.

Ku zdziwieniu Lily i Harry'ego, Ginny skinęła głową, znowu robiąc krok do przodu. James odpowiedział jej błyszczącym uśmiechem, który zniknął zaraz po tym, jak Lily boleśnie wbiła mu swój łokieć w żebra.

\- Herbata stygnie, dzieci - powiedziała kobieta, oddając Ginny pudełko z ciastkami, po czym prawie siłą zmusiła męża, by podał swoją tacę Harry'emu. - Nie będziemy wam dłużej przeszkadzać, upewnijcie się tylko, że wszystko stąd zniknie, kiedy będziecie dyskutować o tych waszych taktykach - wskazując na jedzenie, jej wzrok po raz ostatni padł na rudowłosą dziewczynę. - Pozdrów rodziców, Ginny. Coś czuję, że będziemy musieli się wkrótce wszyscy razem spotkać.

Zostawiając nastolatków samych w pokoju, kobieta celowo nie zamknęła za sobą drzwi, a kiedy idący przed nią James odwrócił się w jej stronę, by spojrzeć na nią porozumiewawczo, zwęziła oczy i prychnęła na niego cicho.

\- Jest idealna dla Harry'ego - szepnął z ekscytacją w głosie, pozwalając żonie pierwszej zejść ze schodów.

\- Kupiła Cię swoim gadaniem o tym całym Quidditchu - odparła Lily, przewracając oczami.

\- A kto zachwycał się tym, że niedawno była taka mała i urocza, co?

\- No bo była!

\- I dalej jest! Harry wiedział co robi, ma to po mnie!

Strzępki ich zduszonych szeptów docierały do pary, która wciąż stała nieruchomo obok siebie w pokoju Harry'ego. Obydwoje nie byli do końca pewni, co tak naprawdę przed chwilą się wydarzyło, stali więc oniemiali, analizując ostatnie pięć minut ich życia. Kiedy w końcu ciepła dłoń Ginny wślizgnęła się w dłoń chłopaka, a ona sama zadarła głowę by móc spojrzeć na jego twarz, odwrócił głowę w jej stronę i popatrzył w jej oczy. Widząc w nich ten sam stopień niezrozumienia, co u siebie, uspokoił się lekko.

\- No cóż - odezwała się cicho po dłuższej chwili milczenia. - Chyba poszło całkiem dobrze, prawda?


End file.
